Methods for the coordination of cylinders of an internal combustion engine are known from the related art. This takes place while using a signal of a lambda probe in the exhaust system of the internal combustion engine, from which, in some instances, deviations in the mixture composition may be ascertained. Rotational speed-based methods are also known, in which unevenesses of an engine speed are ascertained for the purpose of achieving the coordination of the torque over all the cylinders of the internal combustion engine. Patent publications from this special field are, for example, German Published Patent Appln. No. 10 2007 020 964, German Published Patent Appln. No. 195 27 218, German Patent No. 43 19 677, German Published Patent Appln. No. 10 2004 010 412, German Published Patent Appln. No. 197 33 958, and European Patent Specification 0 929 794.